Nur
by PalleteRider
Summary: My first MA fanfic. A story about a boy who lost his parents. Now, he's living alone, trying to figure out his new strange abilities. Also, strange things happened in Oldmill Village that even the Tamers can't figure out. Who's responsible? REWRITTEN!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the OCs. Monster Allergy belonged to whoever made them.**

**This is my first MA fanfic. I started to become a fan after watching a few episodes. It was good show and very unique. Other the main two, my other favourite character is Lay Mamery, which is one of the major characters in this fic.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Raining. The once clear sky now poured down water, wettening the earth. On these rainy day, people usually just sit in there homes, keeping warm. However, one house was in a different situation. Inside, a little boy stood still in front of a broken window. the hole was big, able to fit a grown person to slip through. Several pieces of glass was lying down nearby the boy's feet. He seemed to be stunned and was looking at his hands. However, the sound of sirens snapped him out of the trance. He quickly turned around, looking for his parents but was greeted by two unconcious bodies.

"Mother!" The boy started to cry as he ran towards her. "Father!" He shakes their bodies, hoping to wake them up. Blood started to cover his hands.

A man in a police uniform enters the house, armed with a gun and shouted, "FREEZE!".

The boy was startled by the appearance of the police. He was shaking with fear. Seeing this, the police put away their guns and went towards the boy. Another police called out, saying he found the body of a person outside the window.

Flashback

**Around 15 minutes ago...**

Clicking sounds was heard coming from the door before it unlocked. Once the door opened, a man walked in, carrying a briefcase. He closed the door behind him. It was the boy's father who just got back from work at the office. Apparently, he was doing an extra shift. He smiled, seeing his son doing his homework on the table.

"Assalamualaikum, dad!" The boy greeted with a smile.

"Waalaikum salam, Halim." His father returned the smile.

The boy stopped and got up, running towards him to give a hug. "You're finally home!" He said happily.

"How are you today, son?" His father asked.

"Fine, Alhamdulillah." His son replied, letting go of his father. His father smiled and rubbed the boy's head. With that, he went upstairs. A few moments passed and the boy continued to do his homework. Suddenly...

**'CRASH'**

The boy dropped his pencil when he heard the crash. He stared at the now broken window, only to find himself facing a tall figure, wearing a black ski-mask. He backed off from the table, seeing the person was walking towards him. His mother quickly made her way to the living room, only to be shocked by the appearance of the tall man, now armed with a gun.

The mother quickly took a broom and quickly hit the man as he was about to pull the trigger.

"Stay away from my son!" The mother shouted, shielding her son. The thug was annoyed and quickly elbowed the woman, hitting her stomach, causing her to fall. Aiming his gun, the thug shot her stomach, causing her to be unconcious.

"Mother!" The boy cried as he went near her. The man stepped forward and pointed the gun at the boy, preparing to shoot. Before he got the chance however, the boy's father gave a quick punch at the man's face, knocking the man down. As the thug was about to reach his gun, the father kicked it out of reach.

The thug suddenly grabs the man's leg and pulled him down to the ground. Taking out a knife from his pocket, he attempted to stab the man but failed as he was kicked at the stomach. As the man recovered, he quickly ran towards the thug and was about to punch him but he was stabbed directly at the heart, knocking him down.

The thug looked over the boy's fallen parents and chuckled, before he turned his attention towards the boy.

"Now you're all that's left, kid!" The thug said as he approached the boy, armed with the now blood stained knife. The boy continued to step back but he was trapped when he touched the wall. The thug gave chuckle and prepared himself to stab the boy. However, something unusual happened. Lights started to form from the boy's palm. The lights formed into two energy balls, one in each hand. They were soon released and hit the man on the chest, knocking him out the house and towards the window.

The boy slowly opened his eyes, staring at his hands with disbelieve.

"_What happened_...?" He thought.

Flashback ends

After the incident, the police brought the boy, his parents and the criminal towards the nearby hospital. They checked up on the boy for any injuries. As he walked out, someone called him. It was a doctor.

"Looks like you're alright." The doctor commented. He then saw the boy rushed towards him.

"How's my parents!" He asked.

The doctor was silent for a moment and just shake his head as a reply. "We...We're unable to save them...".

Hearing this, the boy started to cry and pushed the doctor away. He ran as fast as he can until he was out of the hospital. He continued till he reached a playground. There, he went under the tree and took a seat. He tilted his head on his elbow, covering his face. He did not care about the rain. He was to sad to care about anything. Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching him, though he did not looked up to see who it was.

"Are you..Ok?" The person said. It was a girl's voice.

Looking up, he saw a little girl standing up in front of him. Her hair was blue in colour and so is her eyes. She was wearing a pink raincoat while holding a pink umbrella.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." The boy replied.

"So, what's your name?" The girl asked.

"Halim." He simply answered. "What about you?"

"My name is Lay." She answered.

* * *

**What do you think of the new prologue? **

**R&R! :)**

**Arabic Dictionary**

**Assalamualaikum- May peace be upon you**

**Waalaikum salam- May peace be upon you too**


	2. Chapter 1

**Assalamualaikum & greetings everyone! Here's the first rewritten chapter. I changed some parts of the early chapters due to storyline contradictions in later chapters. The rest have been rewritten as well.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**: **AFTERMATH**

**7 years later**

A cold gentle wind blew softly, carrying dry leafs with it. Not far ahead in town, the sound of the adhaan from the mosque echoed through the air, signaling a prayer time.

It was 6.14 o'clock in the morning. The sound of yawning can be heard as a teenage boy woke up from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes and then opened them. Quickly, he got up from the bed and stretched himself. He covered his mouth as he yawned while scratching his head. He then tidied the bed before he went to take his shower and pray; it is his usual routine. Like your average Muslims, he has to pray five times everyday, which is an obligation to the Islamic faith.

For years, the boy, who was named Halim have been living dependently, doing everything in the house all by himself although, he does got help from the neighbors once in a while.

"I wonder where Qit is?" He thought, looking around for something with the said name. Out of nowhere, a cat got into his room. It was common breed of cat, mostly the kind you can find behind your house. It's grey fur matched the black spots on its body. The white patters on its feet made the cat looked like it was wearing socks.

"Where have you been?" He said with a smile, rubbing the cat's head.

After eating his breakfast, Halim took his bag that was situated nearby the couch and walked outside, locking the door before he left for school. The school was not that far from his home. It approximately took 20 minutes to reach there by walking.

**...**

**Oldmill Middle School**

As the name implied, it is a middle school in Oldmill and the only one like the other schools in town. The school buildings in Oldmill were large, capable to fit more than 400 students each year. The middle school was no exception. Most of the school's walls were painted light green while the rooftops were maroon. Colourful murals could be seen on some parts of the wall, mostly about education and school related stuff.

Arriving on the scene was Halim with his usual stoic expression printed on his face, finally reached the school. After entering, he made his way to his locker and took a Math text book, which was required for the first period. He then gently locked the locker and walked away only to have his name called out.

"Halim!" said an unknown male voice. The boy turned around and smiled when he saw three of his best friends walked towards him. They are Arman, George and Jimmy.

Arman, full name Arman bin Zaaba is the tallest member of the group. He was a Spanish descend, having a brown hair and black eyes to match. He was wearing a black jacket with a green T-shirt underneath, along with a pair of jeans.

George, full name George Mapple is a blond boy with blue eyes. He was the neighborhood jock, though his not one of those stereotypical types. He wore a brown shirt with two green strips, and wears a pair of jeans.

Jimmy, or his full name James 'Jimmy' Robinson was the shortest boy in the class, causing him to be bullied by others who were taller than him with the exception of his friends. He was also famous for being a loudmouth. He wore a white shirt with a picture of a surfboard and a sun printed on it, along a short baggy pants.

"Good morning." Halim simply said, waving at them with a smile.

**In class**

Halim was sitting in the fourth table from the right of the third row while his friends sat on the tables nearby, with Arman behind him, George at his right and Jimmy sat behind George. Like usual, the class was fill with the lively sounds of students, with the boys' laughters and the girls' talking in the mix. The class soon started to become more loud when one of the school's popular students entered the class, Lay Mamery.

"Good morning, Lay!" One of the male students greeted. Most of the boys in the class admired the blue haired female. Who would not admire a girl who was not only smart but also having a beauty to match. Even Halim, Arman, George and Jimmy does though unlike the rest, they do not reach to the point of making her looked like a superstar. Well, three out of four of them were not. Even though some of the girls were jealous, she does have some girl fans as well.

"There he goes again..." Halim quitely muttered to himself, seeing George rushing towards the crowd like a mad fan.

"Girls." Arman commented simply. Halim and Jimmy nodded in agreement and chuckled. They always love Arman's random comments. Simple yet true. Lay slowly walked towards her table, which was situated next to Halim.

"Good morning guys!" Lay greeted as she took her seat.

"Good morning." The group replied. Halim just sighed, unable to understand the culture of the west. Although, he admitted to himself that the girl do looked beautiful, but her style of clothing that made him wanted to avoid gazing at her, especially her exposed belly, which was already too inappropriate for him.

The day went by smoothly like usual. Class, lunch and more class. As time went on, the school bell rang, signing that the day was now over. Every student in the school ran out of the building, heading to who knows where.

**...**

Lay exited the school and head outside where a blue colored Mazda was waiting. Unlike her other peers, she's just not your average student but also a Tamer. Currently, she had to attend the Ancient Armory Academy, which was located in the armory itself. She sighed at these thought. A total bore-fest after having from one school to another only to learn a few things for the next two hours.

**...**

Bidding farewell to his friends, Halim walked away, heading towards home. After a few minutes, he reached his house. He unlocked the door and entered, only to be greeted by the sound of meowing. A brown cat with yellow eyes jumped down from the couch as it walked towards its master.

"Hey there, Qit." Halim said, patting the cat. He then closed the door behind him and went upstairs, preparing to pray.

8.54 P.M

The moon shined brightly over the town of Oldmill Village. The moment of peace was suddenly interrupted when a loud scream echoed throughout the air. Somewhere nearby an old abandon warehouse, another sound of screaming could be heard, followed by the sound of a beastly growl. Inside, a person was running. From the looked of his pale skin and frighten face, it was like he had seen a ghost. His right arm was covering his left shoulder, which apparently was wounded. The blood from the wound dripped, created a trail as he ran, attracting an unwanted follower.

As the man was about to reach the exit door, something jumped in front of him, blocking the exit. Fear overwhelmed the man, seeing the figure's large claw being raised. The man quickly stood up, attempting to escape but to no avail as the creature slashed his back, ripping off his flesh and thus, killing him in an instant. The creature then approached the lifeless body and began to feed.

Afterwards, the creature ran away, exiting the building before disappeared into the night. The only evidents it was there was the leftovers of his meal.

**...**

Halim just finished his final prayer, Isyak for the day. As he putaway his praying mat, his cell phone rang. He smirked when he saw the name of the caller.

"Assalamualaikum." Halim greeted.

"Waalaikum salam, Halim." The unknown person said. "I got a terrible news,". The person added. These caught Halim's attention. "From my scanners I picked up a signal. Though I'm still not certain, but I'm afraid some of those monsters are here,".

The boys eyes widened. "What?"

"Still I'm not sure. But I found some dead bodies in the warehouse nearby OldMill's park. Though I'm not forcing you, I would like you to investigate," He asked politely.

"I'll be there, Inshallah." Halim said.

"That's good to hear." The man said. "Just be careful not to get caught." He added, chuckled a little before the communication ended.

With that, Halim prepared himself. Without even bother to change his clothes, he went off, heading towards his target location.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**: **INVESTIGATION**

Halim hid himself behind a tree nearby, seeing that there were people around the warehouse, carrying the bodies to the ambulance. The police were interviewed by the reporters, though they only managed to give some unsatisfied answers. After a few minutes, the people left, giving a clear line for Halim to investigate.

He calmly approached the warehouse, analyzing the building from top to bottom.

"Wow. This place is old." He simply commented. He then walked inside through the main door. "Bismillah." He said as he entered the room. The place was dark, lighted only by the shine of the moon through the cracks on the ceiling. With his sharp eyes, he looked around his surroundings, walking deeper into the building, looking for any signs or clues that can help with his investigation.

When he entered another room, he saw the walls were covered with blood, along with a human hand print. However, something caught the boy's attention. He approached the pillar nearby the blood stained wall.

"_Claw marks_..." He thought, touching it. The mark was three meters long, reaching both sides of the pillar. As he stepped forward for a closer look, he realized he stepped on something, judging by the squishing sound. On the floor, there was a small pool of green liquid. Carefully, he scooped the liquid and smelled it. "Yuck!" He said with a disgusted face. Though besides that, he could not find anything else. Seeing the time, he decided to go home, satisfied with the things he found.

**The next day...**

Halim was at school, eating with his friends in the cafeteria. While he was enjoying his meal, he heard a conversation of two girls behind him. He stopped chewing all of a sudden as he continued to listen. Apparently they were talking about last night's incident.

"I wonder who's the murderer is?" Said one of the girls who had a short red hair.

"Yeah. The police is still investigating. What do you think, Kim?" Said the second girl.

"Must be a serial killer on the loose." Kim said. Her friend just laughs as they continued to eat their meals.

"_One thing for sure_, _the killer_ _isn't human_." Halim said in his thoughts while slurping his orange juice.

**Later that day...**

It was 5.30 in the evening. A tired Halim sat on the couch, patting his cat. Feeling dizzy, he went to the kitchen to get some milk, both for him and his cat. Suddenly, he heard a beeping sound came from his laptop. On the screen it shows, "RESULTS". It was send by a person named Jaafar.

"Let's see what we got..." Halim said. The screen then shows the results of the analysis, along with the molecules of the liquid. It seems the liquid has some DNA strands of insects, mostly from a cockroach.

**Meanwhile...**

Ancient Armory Academy was a school for Tamers, which located in the Ancient Armory itself. Tamers were humans with special powers to fight evil monsters. However, not all Tamers were good. Some of them were evil and used their powers for their own needs. These Tamers are known as Dark Tamers. Generally, With this abilities, they are able to spot monsters and tame them. If they won't cooperate, they are captured and imprisoned in a special container, called a Taming box or Dom box.

In the class, the students were listening to their teacher, Dan Tulasech on Tamer skills. While the students were busy following their lesson, Paul and Baul already fell asleep out of boredom. A few minutes later, the lesson ended. Lay was putting her books in her bag when someone approached her.

"Hey! What's up?" A blond boy named Teddy asked, smirking at the Tameress.

"Umm...Putting away my books." Lay simply said, zipping her bag.

"Did you watched the news last night?" Teddy asked.

"About the murder?" Lay said.

"Yeah. I heard from the Tutor's that the culprit might be a monster." Teddy said, putting his hand behind the back of his head.

"So..?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"So, we can go search for it tonight if you want. Zeke and Elena might be going." Teddy said, trying to convinced her.

Lay was deciding in her thoughts. "Hmm...Sure." She answered. After all, she got nothing better to do tonight. With that, she walked out, followed by Teddy, heading outside towards the main gate.

**Later that night**

It was 10.14 p.m. Zick, Elena and Teddy where waiting outside of Lay's house. After a few moments of waiting, Lay finally came out. The group made their move, heading towards downtown as their first location to investigate.

Downtown

The area was less crowded than in the morning so it was a good time for the Tamers to investigate. As they walked, the heard a cry for help coming from the alley nearby. When they arrived, they found themselves witnessing a horrifying scene.

A man was leaning at the wall, in the mercy of a tall figure, with its claw raised. Without a second thought, the figure lashes its sharp claw, ripping the man's flesh and thus killing him.

Elena closed her eyes, frightened. Zick stepped forward and attempted to use his Voice Dom at the beast.

"Monster, I command you to stop!" Zick ordered.

The monster was startled by their appearance though nothing happened afterwards. These confused Zick and he tried again. Still nothing.

The monster then gave a loud screech and knock Zick with it's arm. Angered, the Tamers unleash their powers and blast their Energy DOM towards the creature. Instead of fighting back, the creature fled, heading towards the mall.

"Come on!" Zick said. The group went after the creature.

At the mall, Halim was walking through the parking lot. Ruhsdi contacted Halim a few minutes ago and told him that the he detected an unknown life form around this area.

Whilst searching, he heard the sound of screaming coming from around the corner. He made a dash towards to the source of the sound. When he got there, he was surprised to see a group of people were fighting with a strange creature. The creature seems to be humanoid, with insectoid body structure. Large claws protruding from its hands. It has yellow, gleaming insectoid eyes.

He then looked at the group. The group consisted of two boys and two girls. Halim became more surprise when one of the girls was non other than his classmate, Lay Mamery.

He quickly leaned behind the corner, hopefully hidden from their view.

"Bismillahirrahmanirrahim." He said in his thoughts. He then raised his right forearm, revealing his watch. He pressed three buttons and twisted the dial. Suddenly, blue lights started to emit from the dial and the boy's body started to glow blue.

Soon, the light dispersed. Halim no longer wore his standard jacket, t-shirt and pants. Instead, he now donned a skin tight body-glovesuit, covered with blue metal platings. His feet were covered with black colored boots while his lower legs were encased with blue armored panels with silver linings. His hand were covered with blue gauntlets. His head was covered with a blue helmet that stylistically resembled to a beetle, with single sleek yellow coloured visor.

In this form, he is no longer Halim, but known as "Nur"!

The Tamers were having a tough time. Their powers were not strong enough, as it only had little effects on the creature. Teddy was in the lead, shooting the creature with his energy Dom. Annoyed; the creature swung his arm towards the blond boy, knocking him back.

"Teddy, are you ok?" Lay asked with concern as she rushed towards the blond.

"Yeah." Teddy answered.

"What kind of monster is it?" Elena asked.

"Don't know. Never seen this one before." Zick answered, blasting the creature.

Suddenly, a blue ball of light hit the creature's back, causing it to flinch. The group, along with the creature turned around. The Tamers' eyes widen at the scene. Looking towards the source of the blue light, they were surprised. Standing there on the spot was a blue armored being. One of it's hands were glowing.

The creature growled in anger and charged towards its new opponent. Using its claws, it attempted to slash its opponent but failed as Nur managed to block them easily. He gave a swift punch to the stomach followed by a spinning kick, knocking the creature hard to the wall.

The Tamers watched the fight, felt impressed and shocked at the same time.

The creature recovered, now became enrage with its opponent, and attempted another attack. It continuously slashed the hero. Nur tried to avoid the attack as long as he can though one of the attacks managed to hit him on the chest, creating sparks as the claw scraped his armor. He was knocked back down. As he was recovering, he saw the creature jumped, planning to stab him on the head. Fortunately, he jumped away in time. The creature then charged towards him again. Standing still, he waited the creature to approaching him.

The kids looked at him confusingly. "Is he trying to get himself killed?" Teddy commented only to be elbowed by Elena. As the creature approached with its claws ready, Nur ducked down, avoiding the attack and punched the creature's stomach. His fist went through the monster's body till it reached the back. The creature screeched in pain as it slowly fell to the ground and succumb to its death. Afterwards, the lifeless body melted, turning into a pool of green liquid.

Not moving from the spot he stood, Nur turned his attention towards the group before he made a run for it.

"Wait!" Zick said. This caused Blue to stop in his tracks. "Who are you?". Zick asked. Nur however, just continued to run, leaving the boy unanswered.

**I hope I did something right here. **

**R&R**

**Arabic Dictionary**

**Bismillah- In the name of God (Usually said when about to do something)**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**** UNDERGROUND**

Cold wind blew softly through the trees, causing it to rustle. Other sounds of nature could be heard as well, such as the dripping water and crickets. The night was pleasant, filled with peace and tranquility. On the lonely street, an old man was walking down the lane, carrying a bag of groceries. However unknown to him, he was being watched. Without warning, his leg was suddenly grabbed and the man was dragged down to the ground.

"Somebody help me!" The man's cried for help was heard by a young man nearby. The man reached and grab the victim's hand but lost his grip, thus failed to rescue the old man as he was dragged into the sewer. All that's left of him was his groceries.

**Saturday, 8.13 a.m.**

At the Barrymore's house, Zick was chasing Bombo, who had eaten his shoes, again. If this was somekind of of cartoon, this situation is considered a running gag. Bombo continued to ran, only came to a dead end. He turned around, only to found Zick was standing in front of him, tapping his feet.

"Give me back my shoes, Bombo." Zick ordered.

Without a choice, Bombo does so. "Bombo give back shoes." He coughed up the shoes, which was covered with green saliva.

The case of the murderer had been officially closed by the police since the killer had not been heard or seen for the past three weeks and nobody were killed afterwards. However, there was new case came up. People have been missing lately since last week. Nobody knows what happened though one person witnessed one old man got dragged into the ground. In the kitchen, Zob and his wife, Greta were discussing with the Tutor, Timothy about the strange incidents happening in Oldmill Village lately. Apparently, something new was up.

"Very strange indeed." Timothy, Zick's pet cat said, rubbing his chin.

"Yes. I never heard this kind of cases in Oldmill before." Zob said, showing the front page of today's newspaper. The headline shown that a few people had disappeared last night, with pictures of the said people printed on the front page. "What kind of monsters could have done this kind of things?" He added.

"Agreed. So far, we kept every monster in check." Timothy said.

"Even if it's a monster, our Tamer senses would probably alert us." Zob said.

Zick soon entered the kitchen.

"Good morning mom, dad." Zick greeted smilingly.

Outside, Elena was waiting. Today, they planned to do some investigation on the blue armored hero they met a few days ago; although it was Elena's idea. For a more accurate reason, the two got an assignment on investigating weird happenings in town. They have to do a report about it in 300 words or more. She brought a camera along, just in case.

"So, where should we start?" Elena asked, looking at her friend.

"What about Big Burg?" Zick suggested. Elena just shrugged with that idea.

Suddenly, a voice could be heard.

"Little Tamer..." The voice said in a whispering manner.

14th Street Avenue

In the Ghafur's house, Halim was preparing himself to go to the arcade with his friends. He was combing his hair. On the study table, there was a newspaper with the headline 'MISSING PEOPLE'. Putting on his red sneakers, he was about leave when his phone suddenly rang.

"Assalamualaikum." Halim greeted.

"Waalaikum salam." Rushdi replied.

"Can I help you, akhi?" Halim asked.

"Well not much, except that we detected something strange moving underground." Rushdi said.

"Do you think it's related to the missing people?" Halim stated as a question.

"I can't confirm on that yet. Just keep an eye on things. Contact me if you find anything." Rushdi said.

"Understood." Halim said. The contact soon ended.

**Later that day...**

Big Burg City

The boys walked out of the arcade, with a smirk on their faces; except for George whom was frowning. Apparently he got the lowest scores of the games they were playing compare to his friends.

"Shut up..." George hissed.

Jimmy was laughing. "Man, you suck!" He teased.

"The game was so easy, even a 7 year old could do it." Halim said, adding the injury.

"Yeah. Can't believe you suck at whack a mole." Arman said blandly, arms folded.

George just kept his mouth shut, steaming hot with anger, arms crossed.

"Yeah, what he said. For crying outloud, can't you hit a stinkin's mole! I mean really, it was in front of ya. And you need to mov-" Jimmy could not finish his sentence as Arman's hand was covering his mouth.

"You talk too much..." Arman said. The others nodded in agreement. Soon, they made their move, heading towards their next stop; the Arthur's Comics Shop.

While walking, Halim looked up and saw a magnificent view. Unlike normal humans, Halim was gifted with the ability to see the suspended city, Bibbur-Si, a place where monsters live; although they are invisible to normal people. He gained the ability when he was little, though nobody believed him. He also came in contact with one of the monsters, called a Bombo, whom back then gave him a tour around the place.

"Dude, you ok?" Arman said, tapping Halim's shoulder.

"Huh..? Yeah, I'm fine." Halim just gave a smirk.

**Arthur's Comic Shop**

Arthur's comic shop is one of the popular comic book shops in the city. It was opened in 1970, by his father, Arthur the first. The shop was painted in green, with a little of bit brown. Inside, the shop contained both local and imported comics, mostly from Japan; which is why many children love to go here.

The place was crowded like usual but it did not stop the gang from enjoying themselves.

"Wow! They got the latest edition of Cyberman!" Jimmy cried with excitement.

Suddenly, the sound of a scream was heard. From the glass wall, the people saw a woman was being dragged by a white substance that was wrapped around her leg, which came from a manhole nearby. The people, along with Halim and his friends went outside to help the woman but to no avail as she lost her grip, and went down into the sewer.

"Dang!" George said.

"Guys, I...gotta go to the bathroom." Halim lied. He rushed away from the scene. Instead of going to the toilet, he headed into an alley way on the other side of the comic shop. Hiding from view, Halim took out his cellphone and made a call.

"Assalamualaikum?" Mr. Rushdi greeted on the other end.

"Waalaikum salam. Akhi, I got a situation here." Halim said. "Someone has been dragged into the sewer by some sort of a sticky substance. I think it might be the work of a Terron." Halim said.

"Yeah. I detected a movement under the sewers. You better check it out." Rushdi said.

"Right." Halim said, soon ended the call. Quietly, he approached the manhole, being careful not to be seen. Slowly, he opened the lid and went inside, closing the manhole above him afterwards.

The sewer

Big Burg's sewer; one of the dirtiest places in the city. The walls were wet and covered with slime and moss. Rats could be seen scurrying around on the floor, squeaking of the boy's presence. With caution, Halim slowly moved in, venturing deeper into the sewer.

**Meanwhile...**

In the other part of the city's sewer system, Zick and Elena were riding the plant monster known as Monster Pod. The monster used to be a carnivorous man-eating plant until Zick tamed it. From then on, they decided to help their little tamer anytime they were needed.

"So what you're trying to say is, something strange has been going on here and you need are help for that?" Zick asked.

"Yes. A few days ago we saw something was lurking in the sewers; besides us." The first head said.

"It dragged people from above and bring them to who knows where." The second head said. Elena looked at Zick with a worried expression.

"We'll get to the bottom of this!" Zick said with a serious tone. The monster smiled at their little master's comment.

Moments later, Halim arrived in what appears to be a pumping station. The place was a complete mess; tools were lying around and spider webs hanged over the ceiling. At the centre, there was a large, missile shaped structure, with a few people surrounding it. As Halim walked further, he accidently bumped into someone. The person was an old man, carrying a spanner.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't watch where I was going." Halim apologized, helping the person up. The man however, did not respond. His face was completely stoic, even more so than Halim's. Instead he just walked away, heading towards the structure. "Weird.." Halim thought.

He then heard a grouchy voice nearby, talking. He slowly walked in, trying to find the source of the voice.

The voice apparently belonged to a strange figure, standing tall. The lower part was a part spider, with eight legs to match. The top part however was a humanoid, reptilian creature. Its red eyes gazed up on the structure, with its sharp teethes shines through the darkness as it spoke.

"Soon, all of Big Burg will be destroyed. The boss will be pleased." The creature said with a raspy kind of voice.

"Yes, master." The people said in a hypnotic fashion.

"Hold it right there!" Halim said, revealing himself from the corner. The mutant, along with the workers turned around, facing the boy.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The mutant said, taking a step forward.

"What have you done to this people?" Halim demanded with a stern face.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little...mind control." The mutant chuckled. "And with their help, Big Burg will be destroyed!".

"I won't let you..." Halim said.

The mutant raised one of its eyebrow and said, "You? A mere human?". The mutant started to chuckle again. Its expression than changed. "Get him!" The mutant shouted as an order. The workers charged at the boy, using their tools as weapons. Without a choice, Halim fought them to defend himself. Within seconds, he managed to knock them all down, with little injury.

"I'm impressed." The mutant said. It then pointed its right palm towards the boy and unleashed a sticky web and wrapped the boy tight. However, the web burned off.

"How di-" The mutant did not finish his sentence as something about the boy that caught his attention; his hand was glowing with blue light. "You're not a normal human, aren't you boy." The mutant said as a question. Halim just replied with a smirk.

Without warning, the mutant charged. Using his powers, Halim continuously blasted his opponent with energy balls. While it avoided many of them, one of balls hit the creature's abdomen, causing it to flinch in pain.

"It burns!" The creature cried. Angered, the mutant charged and attempted to slash Halim with its claws but he managed to avoid them easily. Agent Blue countered by punching the creature's chest, followed by a spinning kick, knocking the creature hard to the wall.

The creature stood up, felt impressed with Halim's action. "What's your name, boy..?" The creature asked.

"Halim." He answered.

"Halim? What a lousy name. Prepare to die!". The creature charged towards the boy, knocking him down. As the boy recovered, the creature slashes his shoulder, wounding him. Halim tried his best to avoid the attacks but he was knocked down again by one of the creature's legs.

"That's it." Halim stood up. Raising his forearm, he pressed the buttons and turned the dial, transforming into Nur. This surprised the mutant, who was staring at him with shock.

"Never seen that coming, huh?" Halim commented. The two beings soon charged, and clash with each other.

**...**

**Meanwhile...**

The plant monster dropped the kids down, ending their ride. "Only this far we can go. We wish you luck, little Tamer." The plant monster made a move. The kids started to run, hearing that the noise was getting louder, signing that they were close.

"Hey, look." Elena said, pointed to a hole on the wall. Sparks of lights could be seen. When they entered, they were surprised to see the blue armor warrior, battling the strange creature.

"Woah..." Both of them said in amazement. Taking the opportunity, Elena snapped a few shots of pictures with her camera.

Nur gave a high section block, followed by a thrust punch at the creature's abdomen, causing the creature to fall back.

"Had enough?" Nur said, panting. The creature looked at its opponent with an evil grin, and it charged, attacking with full force. However, before the creature managed to touch him, Nur used powerful energy blast from him right palm, sending the creature flying to the wall.

The creature was not ready to give up yet. After it recovered, it sprayed out green sticky substance from its mouth, causing the suit to spark, thus injuring its opponent. It was an acid spray. Nur recovered and prepared to blast the spider mutant but it sprayed more acids towards him. The attack not only injuring him but also blocking his sight as the spray surrounded him like a fog.

"Can't see me now, can't you?" The mutant taunted followed by an evil laughter. The blue warrior looked around while in fighting stance. Suddenly, he was hit at the back of his head, causing him to fell down on his face. He got up again, only to get hit twist on his body.

"We got to help him!" Elena said. Zick nodded.

Using his Energy Dom, Zick blasted the creature's back with a powerful energy beam, causing it to flinch.

The creature turned around and said, "Who dares?". Both the creature and Nur were surprised to see the kids.

"_It's them_." Nur said in his thoughts.

"Who are you?" The creature asked.

"I'm a Tamer and **I order you to stop!**" Zick said, using his Voice DOM. However, there was no response.

"I didn't think it work, Zick." Elena whispered. The mutant walked forward and was about to attack the kids but Nur knocked the creature away with his elbow strike.

"_Time to finish this_" Nur thought. Pressing a button on his watch, his hand started to glow as cannon of sort formed on his right arm.

"Woah..." Zick's jaw dropped. Elena was as surprised as he is.

The spider creaure's eyes widen as Nur fired the cannon, releasing a powerful energy beam towards it. The mutant soon exploded, engulfed into flames. The kids shielded their eyes from the brightness of the explosion. Few chunks of burning flesh scattered throughout the spot.

The cannon then disappeared as it dispersed into blue glittering lights. Nur then approached the kids and said, "You two alright?".

"Yeah, we're fine." Zick answered, putting his hands inside his pocket. Elena just nodded.

"Listen can you get this people back to the surface?" Nur asked before he made a move.

"Just before you go, can we asked you something?" Elena asked. The blue armor hero turn slightly to face the girl. "Huh?"

"Who are you? What's your name?" Elena asked.

This is one of the questions that Nur wants to avoid answering. He sighed and said, "Sorry, but I can't tell you." With that, he made a move and disappeared into the darkness of the sewer.

The people who were hynotised have returned back to normal, and found themselves dumbfounded with their current whereabouts.

"Where are we?" a woman said, rubbing her head.

Later, the kids led the people back to the surface. During that time, the police just arrived and was about to investigate the situation when the victim's arrived. The ambulance were called to bring the victims to the hospital for treatment.

The sun was now in the middle of the sky, signing that afternoon has arrived. So, the kids decided went home to have their lunch. While Elena was satisfied with the pictures she took, Zick was still unsure about the so called 'hero'. He still felt suspicious about him.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: DARK WINGS**

The sky darkened as night replaced the day. Few moments after that, the adhaan echoed throughout the area, informing that Maghrib, the fourth prayer has come. Muslims from the area left their homes and head towards the mosque to pray together. Among them were Halim and Arman, talking with each other. However, Halim did not realize that someone was watching him behind the tree.

"Nur..." The person muttered.

**Later that night...**

Somewhere on Big Burg, two men walked out from a nearby bar, holding bottles in each others hand. They walked (or wobbled) slowly on the street due to being drunk.

High up in the sky, something was flying silently through the air. It then stopped, staying airborne by flapping its wings. The cloud above moved away, allowing the moonlight to shines over the being. The thing was a humanoid black bat-like creature with huge wings. White colored fur streaked down from its head, making them looked like hair.

Its red eyes gazed upon the two men below. With that, it made its move as it swooped down and grabbed the man.

"Rick!" said the second man as he watched his friend taken into the skies.

Using its sharp teeth, the creature bit its prey's neck, and licked the flowing blood.

"ARRGH!" The man screamed in pain as the creature continues to sucked his blood. After the blood was drained, the creature threw the lifeless corpse down to the earth below liked it was some sort of ragdoll. The mutant than looked at the other person below; it still was not satisfied with its last meal.

The second man watched the dead body with fear, and soon started to run away. However, the creature, with its superior speed, managed to catch the man, causing him to suffer the same fate as his friend.

**The next day...**

It was sharp 8.15 in the morning. The sun was shining and the bird chirping happily in the sky. Like usual, Halim walked to school (more likely he was rushing). He accidently fell asleep after his prayer.

"Darn homework." Halim muttered under his breath.

Fortunately, he arrived in time just as the gate was about to close.

"That was a close one kid." The gatekeeper said as he closed the gate.

"Yeah..." Halim said with a sleepy face. Seems like science was not his favourite subject and having it as a subject does not make it any better. He then made his way towards his classroom, for his first period, Science class. What a pity for him.

Barrymore's house

Zob was drinking his coffee while reading today's newspaper. Greta, his wife, have gone out to the market.

"Another murdered case." Zob muttered. He the put down the cup and crossed his arms, thinking. A few months ago, Magnacat and his Gorka armies have been destroyed, thanks to him and the other Tamers. However, for the past few days, cases of people missing or murdered rises. The photos of the blue warrior that Elena gave the other day left him and the others dumbfounded.

"Who is he? What is he?" Zob asked himself. Both the Tamers and the Tutors were still discussing about this matter. In their lives, they never seen this kind of monsters nor this armored being.

Later that day at Oldmill Middle School

It was time for recess. While Halim was about to reached the stairs, he accidently bumped into someone, who apparently was carrying a stack of books.

"Oww! I'm sorry!" Halim apologized, rubbing his head as he stood up. The person he bumped to was non-other than Lay, his classmate.

"Ouch. Don't worry, I'm ok." Lay said as she stood up. She then picked up the books that was scattered on the floor. Instead of going straight to the cafeteria, Halim decided to help her. Soon after, they head towards the library where the books were supposed to be taken. While on the way, Lay looked at the boy. She was afraid of being a burden to him but he insisted on helping her.

"Don't worry. You're not being burden." Halim suddenly said.

Lay gasped when she heard this and said, "Wow, someone's a psychic here." She smirked. However, Halim did not replied the comment and just kept silent.

After finishing their duty, both of them leave, heading towards the cafeteria for their recess before it was over.

It was sharp 3 o'clock, and the bell rang. Everyone walked out of their classrooms and rushed out of the building. Outside, Lay was about to reach her car when he heard Halim's voice, along with others.

While his friends went back with their parents, Halim was the only one who walked back home, alone. She watched him as he goes till he was out of her view. Even though he was parentless, he was still happy. She became curious because of that reason?

"Are you ok, Lay?" Lay's mother said through the now opened car window.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine mom." She replied as she opened the door.

**Later that night...**

A woman with long, brown hair was walking down the lane, heading to downtown. While at that, she was talking with her phone, and was rather loudly, with laughter and screams.

A pair of red eyes gazed upon the woman in the shadows of the trees. The eyes belonged to a bat-like creature that was hanging upside down on a tree branch. With the thirst for blood, the creature flew and with lightning speed, swoop the woman away into the sky. She screamed but it was too far for anyone to hear.

Rushdi called Halim earlier, alerting him about a strange activity in Big Burg. When he arrived, he was greeted by a falling corpse.

"That was a warm welcome." Halim said sarcastically, taking a step back. He then looked up, and found himself looking at a winged creature.

"Ya Allah..." Halim said, eyes widened. Without warning, the creature swooped down, in attempt to kill Halim but he managed to duck. Using his powers, Halim blasted the creature with his energy balls but it managed to avoid them easily. Using his energy, he formed an energy rope. He then lassos the creature and swung it hard on the wall, knocking it down to the ground.

However, the creature quickly recovered and flew towards him, giving him a powerful punch, causing him to fall back. Halim then countered the attack with his own punch, and gave spin kick on its face.

The creature growled in pain as it touched its face, looking at the human in front of it with angrily.

Using his morpher, Halim transformed. The familiar blue glow covered his body and dispersed, transforming him into Nur.

**Meanwhile...**

At David's Supermarket, Lay and her mother, Leniley Mamery walked out, carrying a bag of groceries. Ahead they saw a group of people standing together, watching something. At first they wanted to leave but curiosity got the better of them. When they reached the crowd, their eyes widened with shock.

"Mom, that's the guy that my friends and I were talking about!" Lay said, pointing to the blue armored being.

"I see..." Leniley simply replied, still in shock. "Just who is he?" She added as a question. Lay just shrugged.

**...**

A blue colored light ball hit the creature's torso, causing it to flinch. Quickly, Nur charged and jumped, and gave a powerful flying kick. The creature was hit hard but soon recovered. Enraged, the creature unleashed a powerful sonic scream. The scream caused the people around to cover their ears and was powerful enough to shattered glasses nearby.

While Nur tried to regain his sense, the creature attacked. The sharp claws caused sparks on the suit as the creature continues to attack. Fortunately Nur managed to block the next blow and kick the creature back. The creature then flapped its wings and took off into sky. Using its lightning speed, the creature attacked the armored warrior with its razor sharp claws.

As Nur was about to take another hit, he quickly shot the creature's left wing, causing it to crash land on the ground. The creature got up and gave a loud screech, feeling the pain of its injured wing. Angered once more, the creature unleash another sonic scream but Halim managed to block it using an energy barrier.

The creature charged and attempted more attacks with its claws but Nur managed to block all of them with his arms. Nur then gave an elbow strike, followed by a powerful knee strike on the stomach, increasing the creature's injury. The creature recovered and growled.

Using a chip with the picture of a lightsaber, he pressed as button on his morpher, and outcame a metallic pole, which then activated into a lightsaber. The crowd went awe when they saw this.

The two beings then charged at each other. With the lightsaber, Nur slashed the creature. The mutant stood still for a moment before it exploded and engulfed into blue flames.

The weapon then disappeared in a bright glow. The crowds could be heard whistling and cheering for the hero. Some of them took pictures, much to Nur's dismay. Quickly, he jumped to the roof and walked away.

"Hey, where did he go?" One man from the crowd asked, holding a camera.

The two Tamers soon left, heading back home.

Unnoticed, someone else have watched the battle. A man stood tall at the corner of the street. The person was wearing a tuxedo, along with black bowtie to match. Two golden rings could be seen pierced on his right ear.

After the battle was over, the man walked away. A smug carved on his face. As he walk into the darkness, his eyes suddenly turned yellow and pupils shrinked, making them look like a cat's eyes.

"Looks like he defeated Battron. It seems I understastimated him." The man thought.

Ghafur's house

Nur slowly walked towards the house, demorphed as he passes an apple tree nearby. Fortunately, his neighbours were not around when he did this. When he opened the door, he was greeted by the sound of a 'meow'. Qit, his pet cat was waiting for him to come home, like usual. The boy then went upstairs (his cat follows), and made a call.

The boy waited for Rushdi to pick up the phone. His expression was in the mix of disappointment and worrried.

"Assalamualaikum?" Rushdi said at the other end.

"Waalaikum salam.." Halim replied. He then told Rushdi about the situation, from A to Z.

He calmly explained. Rushdi is a patient and understanding man.

Rushdi just sighed and said, "It can be helped. Who knows, maybe Allah planned this?" he just chuckled at the last sentence.

"Wallahua'lam." Halim simply said. With that, he ended the conversation.

"However, you better be careful. This situations are not coincidence." Rushdi simply said with a stern face.

**The next day at school...**

In class, the students were busy talking, particularly about yesterday's incident. It seems news travels fast in this town. Most of the girls have hearts in their eyes, saying how cool Nur looked.

"I want to marry him!" Said a girl with a long blond hair, staring at space with a dreamy look.

"Ugh..." Halim thought, accidently slammed his head on the table.

* * *

**What do you think of this chapter? I know its bit short, but its all I could give for this part of the story.**

**R&R**

**Arabic Dictionary**

**Ya Allah- Oh My God**

**Wallahua'lam- Only God Knows**


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5****: FEELINGS**

Morning has arrived in Oldmill Village. The sun shines brightly throughout the horizon. The morning breeze blew softly through the air. In the outdoors, the birds could be heard chirping, the flowers were blooming and the dog was chasing the mailman. Also, chipmunks were making fun of a hairless cat (guess who) from on top of a tree nearby a house. Everyone seems to be in a healthy condition.

'ACHOO!'

Well, almost everyone...

Ghafur's house

A familiar brown haired boy was sitting on a brown colored couch in the living room, flipping the channels on his television using the remote. He was covered with thick layers of blankets. Piles of tissue papers could be seen lying on the floor.

'ACHOO!' he sneezed again. Taking another piece of tissue, he blew his red nose. Rushdi, his manager and caretaker went out to buy his medicine at a nearby clinic.

"Take that you scum!" A superhero show was on air. On the screen, a man in a green spandex with a cape was fighting some kind of rock monster. As the hero was about to punch, Halim switched the channel.

"Would you marry me?" On screen, a man was proposing a marriage to a beautiful woman. As the woman was about to reply, the channel switched again.

"And the blue hero saved us again from an evil monster." The news caster said.

He put the remote down as this one caught his attention. On the screen, it shows a battle between Halim, as Nur, and an antromorphic mutant fish nearby the drainage system of Oldmill Village.

"Stupid fish...I almost drowned. Not to mention I got a cold!" He muttered under his breath.

_That explains it..._

Suddenly, the door cracked upon and a person walked in. "Assalamualaikum, I'm back!" Rushdi announced his presence. "Waalaikum salam." Halim replied as he turned to face the man.

**Meanwhile...**

Somewhere in Oldmill Village, lies a large house in the forest on top of a hill. The house was two story height and it was in a bad condition. Paint scrapes could be seen on the walls and the roof has holes on it. The windows were broken; evident from the pieces of glass lying nearby. No one would dare to be in this part of the forest due to weird happenings. Even the monsters would not go near the house out of fear.

Inside, the hallway was sumptuously decorated, with a magnificent red carpet covered the whole wooden floor. Web cobs could be seen on the ceilings and some of them covered the furniture. It looks like nobody has bothered to clean the place.

In one of the rooms, a sinister experiment was being conducted. A man, dressed neatly in a tuxedo, was pouring a green liquid into a mixture of chemicals.

The blob grew and started to form a shape. The man watched the scene and gave an evil laugh. "HA HA HA HA HA!" Soon, the blob stopped growing and there on the spot, stood a large creature. The creature was around 7 feet tall. Its whole body was green in color and covered with moss. The arms are thick green vines. A large white rose situated on top of its reptilian head. The eyes are yellow in color and were pupiless.

It gave a loud growl and started to move.

**The next day...**

After praying Zuhur at the mosque, Halim was walking down the lane, heading towards the grocery store. Even though he was recovering, he is still not in full health, but at least he was able to go to the mosque, much to his delight.

'ACHOO!'

He sneezed. "Alhamdulillah"

A scream pierce his ears, causing the boy to stop in his tracks. The sound came from an alleyway that he was about to pass by. Upon arriving, he saw a boy was harassing a (rather familiar) teenage girl, who was leaning on the wall. Upon closer inspection, he recognised the girl.

"Lay!" He said in his thoughts as he went in.

"Come on, it won't hurt. Let us have some fun!" The boy said. He has a long, messy black hair. His clothes was messy with holds could be seen on his jeans. His hands were grasping the girl's arm, preventing her from escaping.

"Don't tell me a pretty girl like you doesn't like to go on a date with a guy like me?" He asked with an evil toothy kind of smirk.

"NO!" said a disgusted Lay.

"Alright. If you want it that way..." The boy gave an evil grin. He cracked his knuckles before he grabbed her hand. Angered, Lay was about to slap him but he managed to grab it with his other hand.

"Your'e pretty rough for a girl. Thats what I like about you." He said with a creepy smirk.

"Let her go!" Halim said as he enters the scene.

Both people looked at the boy.

"H-Halim?" Lay said, suprised.

"What's that you wearing? Did your mama forgot to wash your clothes?" The boy chuckled.

Halim just ignored the insult. "Let the girl go, you jerk!" Halim threaten, trying to control his anger.

"And what are you gonna do about it, shorty!" The boy let the girl go and slowly walked towards Halim, cracking his knuckles at the same time. The boy started to attack Halim by trying to punch his face but was easily avoided. Halim then countered by punch his stomach. The punch was powerful enough to knock his opponent back. His taekwondo lessons payed off.

With the boy down, Halim and Lay made their get away and ran from that place as fast as possible.

A few moments later, they slowed down their speed before stopping, panted from tiredness.

"Thanks." Lay said with a smile.

"No problem." Halim simply respond. He then turned to face the girl. "Who was that guy?".

"Oh...Some guy from school who wants to asked me out." Lay said. Halim just rolled his eyes at her answer. He knew that most male students in the school would like to go out with her if they were given a chance.

"By the way, why were you absent yesterday?" Lay asked, looking at her classmate.

"I was sick..." Halim simply answered. "Why did you asked?" He raised an eyebrow questionably.

"No reason." She giggled. She then heard her name being called. It was her friends, waving at her.

"Well, I gotta get going. See ya!" She said with smirk and ran off towards her friends. Halim just stood there and watched her walked away. He then just shrugged and went towards his destination.

**Later that night...**

It was half past 10. Most working residents in the town of Oldmill Village have return to their homes. On the road, a man could be seen walking, talking through his cell phone at the same time. While passing the playground, he was unaware of being watched by a pair of yellow gazing eyes. Without warning, green vines shot out from the shadows and wrapped the man, and dragged him into the darkness.

The man was unable to scream due to his mouth being covered. He felt something behind him, something large. When he turned around, he was shocked. His attacker was a large...antromorphic plant lizard hybrid. The man started to felt pain and his energy was depleting. Soon, his body started to turn pale and shriveled.

After enjoying its meal, the creature gave a pleasure cry, and soon walked away, leaving the decayed body to rot.

Mamery's House

After having her dinner, Lay went upstairs. In her room, Lay, dressed in pyjamas, was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. A blank look plastered on her face. She could not get him off her mind.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked herself. Pictures of today's incident started to play in her head. She then blushed when the image of her rescuer appeared. She had known Halim for years. They became friends since they were 8 years old. Although they started to depart a little during middle school, they were still friends non-less. Halim told her that he can't be around her much like before because of his religion's teachings. She was curious; she did not have much information on this religion called Islam.

She let out a sigh and switched off the lamp, and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

**Credits- shikyoshonen: For the earlier part of this chapter**

**Finally finish. What do you think? This chapter doesn't have much action as you can see, but you will in the next chapter Inshallah.**

**R&R**

**Arabic Dictionary**

**Assalamualaikum- May peace be upon you**

**Waalaikum salam- May peace be upon you too**

**Alhamdulillah- Praise be to God**

.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: JEOPARDY**

Loud screams were heard as the people ran for their lives. A walking mutant plant was wrecking havoc in the town. The creature growled as it grabbed a car nearby with its vines, and threw it far ahead, causing it to explode on impact. Among the crowd, rather than escaping, two people were walking towards the monster. Both were males with blond hair. One was older with a goatee while the other was younger. Their names were Terrence and Teddy Thaur respectively.

"You ready, son?" Terrence asked with a smirk, preparing to fight.

"Yeah!" Teddy answered, grinned. With that, they aimed their palms at the creature and blasted it with their Energy Tone. Their attacks however only cause minor injuries to it. The creature lashed its vines towards the Tamers but they managed to jump out of the way. They then tried using their Voice Tone but it did not work, the creature just stood still. The flower mutant than made its move. It grabbed the two Tamers with its vines and started to drain their energy. They screamed in pain as the nutrients from their body were forcibly sucked out.

Suddenly, a blue ball of energy flew pass the two men and hit the creature, causing it to fall back, thus causing the Tamers to be released from its grasp. The Thaurs coughed as they stood up, and turned around only to found the source of the attack. On the roof, Nur was standing calmly with his arms crossed.

"Hey, it's that blue guy!" Teddy said, pointing at the blue armored being.

The creature got back up, and gave a loud growled. The blue hero jumped down and landed safely. After standing up, he then charged towards the creature, and soon jumped, and delivered a powerful kick at the creature's chest, knocking it back. The creature soon recovered and charged towards its opponent. Nur charged as well, fists ready.

The two beings clashed. Nur kept blocking the vine attacks and punched the creature's chest, and then delivered a jump spin kick at the creature's head, causing it to flinch. He then slammed the creature with his elbow, knocking it down to the ground. The creature quickly recovered. Angered, it grabbed the blue armoured hero with its vines and started to crush him.

"We gotta help him!" Teddy suggested. His father nodded. Both of them than shot energy beams from their hands (even they have little effects on the mutant), causing the creature to loosen its grip a little.

Taking the opportunity, Nur blasted an energy bolt from his right hand, cutting of the vines. Upon released, he slowly recovered, touching his chest as he coughed. "_That was tight!"_ He thought.

The creature was crying in pain as it touched.

"_Time to finish this!_" He unleashed his energy blade and charged towards the creature. Seeing this, the monster backed away in fear. It was to late however as Halim slashed the creature multipled times. Nur landed behind the creature after the last blow. The sword marks were still visible on the creature. In a few seconds, the monster exploded into pieces.

"Thanks for the save, whoever you are." Terrence said.

"No problem." Nur simply said. Suddenly, he heard the sound of the adhaan echoed through the air, signing that Asar has begun.

_**A little while later...**_

The man with the tuxedo appeared on the scene, standing firmly on the roof top, though nobody noticed of his presence. A smirk carved on his face.

"_You think you've won_, _boy_?" He thought. From where the battle has occurred, the detached vine that was lying on the ground started to move. It then wringled before burrowed itself into the ground.

_**The next morning...**_

In the classroom, the students were lining up in front of the teacher's desk. They were taking the results of the test they did yesterday. Each student gave out different reactions towards their respective result.

"Here you go Lay, an A plus!" The teacher said with a smile as she handed the paper at the blue hair girl. Cheers could be heard from her friends as she approached her table and took a seat.

"That's Lay for ya! Smart and pretty..." Said her hyper active friend named Sarah. She and her friends than turned around looking at Halim's group where the boys were having a conversation.

"Aww man, my dad's gonna kill me..." Jimmy whined, slowly placing his face on the table.

"Well, at least I got a C- this time!" George said happily.

"B+..." Arman said with a dull tone, smirking.

"I got an A-" Halim said with a smile.

_**Later that evening...**_

On the other side of the town, Halim was at Rushdi's house. The house was two story building like any other homes in the town. The walls were painted light green while the roof was blue. Inside, in the hallway, Halim was standing next to Rushdi, watching him typing with his laptop. On the screen, pictures of several monsters that Halim have fought were shown, complete with their registry code.

"Let see..." Rushdi said.

"Killersect." (Chapter 1-2)

"Spidertron." (Chapter 3)

"Black Wing." (Chapter 4)

"Fishface." (Chapter 5- the fish mutant)

"So far, four have appeared since we've got here." Rushdi stated.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Nearby the park, Lay and her sister, Lyu Mamery could be seen walking together, heading towards their home.

"Man, I'm so tired!" Lay said as she stretched her arms high.

Her sister giggled and said, "It's going to get tougher from now on." She then turned to look at her, "Mom and grandma would be happy to here thi...?" Lyu could not finish her sentence as the ground started to shake. People started to run for their lives when they saw a large creature emerged from the ground.

"What...Is that thing?" Lay asked, pointing at the creature. Instead of answering her question, both Tameress used their Energy Tone to ward off the oncoming attack of the creature. The creature however grabbed them with its vines and wrapped them tight.

**...**

"But how? I thought that guy was still in prison?" Halim said as a question.

"Yes, you're right. But..." Rushdi clicked an icon from screen and a picture came out. A group of scientist was shown on the screen. "There was someone else that helped him with his project." He added, circling a person from the picture with his index finger. The person he was showing has a spiky hair and black brown eyes. Somehow

Suddenly, a beeping sound was heard from the laptop. Clicking an icon from the screen, the picture soon was replaced by a the blinking of a Terron detection system that Rushdi installed in his computer.

"There, at the park!" Rushdi said. Halim nodded and made a dash towards the door.

Moments later, Halim , as Nur went to the scene where he saw two girls were being held with thick vines in mid-air by the Flower Glorg. However, he noticed the difference. The mutant now has rafflesia flower on its abdomen and thicker vines. Spikes could be seen protruding on its back.

"Let them go!" Nur said with a stern voice, activating his energy saber. The creature just growled angrily at the armored hero.

Laughter soon followed, and a person walked out from behind the creature.

Even though his face was covered by the helmet, his eyes were widened with shock. "You!" He said with a surprise tone, pointing at the person.

The person was non-other than the man with the tuxedo. "We meet again." He said, smirking. He then took a step forward and said, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Jelfax."

"So, you're the one behind this!" Halim said angrily, fist clenched. "Why..?"

The man just chuckled under his breath. "Why do I need to tell you? You're going to die anyway." He then turned around and snapped his finger. "Finish him." He ordered the monster as he walked away.

Nur prepared himself to rescue the hostages. He shot energy bolts from each hand at the vines, causing the monster to release the girls. He dashed towards them to make sure they were alright.

However, unlike before the vines regenerated. The monster than made its move, attacking the hero with its vines. Fortunately, Nur was fast enough to avoid the attacks, just in time for him to deliver a mighty punch at the creature's stomach. While the Terron was stunned, he used a spin kick, hitting the creature's face, followed by knee strike, sending the creature flying back.

The creature stood back up. Like usual, it tried to attack Nur with its vines, which he managed to block. However, another set of vines lashed out from its back and wrapped the blue hero, lifting him in mid-air. Sparks could be seen from the armor as the vines continued to crush him.

While the battle was on, the Tameress kept watching, feeling amazed, like they were in a trance. Lay than shaked her head and said, "We got to help him!" Lyu agreed and both of them quickly jogged towards the monster. However, the flower Glorg managed to stop their attempts by spraying some kind of yellow smoke from its chest, causing the girls to cough hard.

"_Ya Allah...help me._" he prayed.

* * *

**Alhamdulillah, its finally finished. Hope you readers like it. Next chapter would be more exciting. Hopefully this chapter was not repetitive. Still not good with the fighting scenes.**

**R&R**

**Arabic Dictionary**

**Asar- Third of the daily prayer in Islam**

**Ya Allah- Oh God**

.


	8. Chapter 7

**Format:**

"blah"-Normal speech

"_blah_"-Thoughts

*_blah_*-Flashback sequence

* * *

**CHAPTER 7****: ORIGINS**

Our hero was struggling as his opponent continued to squeeze him. The two Tameress, Lay and Lyu tried to help but to no avail as the creature brushed off the attack with ease. It then sprayed green colored gas into the air from its nostrils. The girls started to cough.

"W-what is this…." Lay said between coughs. She and her soon fell on the ground, fainted.

The creature then turned its attention back towards Nur. With its mighty strength, it knocked Nur to the ground several times, back and forth like a rag doll. It then threw him forward, causing him to slide and hit the tree nearby, creating a trail of dirt in the process. Smoke and dust surrounded the spot where Nur stopped. The creature growled with satisfaction. When the smoke cleared, the creature was surprised to see that the armored being was still standing, albeit injured.

_**Meanwhile, at Rushdi's house...**_

In the hall, Rushdi had watched Nur's suit performance from his laptop. He was frowning when he saw the decreasing of the power level. He tried to contact Nur but the connection was disabled.

"_The communication system must be down._" He thought. He then became more concern when he saw the green dot on the screen, which represents Nur's energy signal, was fading. "_I better get over there!_"

With his energy saber activated, Nur charged while the creature does the same and soon clashed. The creature managed to block most of Nur's attack except for the last one where it was hit at the right shoulder. Before the creature could even move, Nur kicked its chest causing it to tumble down to the ground.

The creature soon recovered from the fall. Nur was panting while touching his wounded right arm. His suit was heavily damaged; evident from the little sparks that were emitted from it.

He then took a fighting pose, doing his best to stand firm of on his grounds as the creature charged for another attack. When the creature got closed in his range, he swiftly slashed it with his energy saber, causing it to be divided into half. However, it was not over. While the lower-half withered and turned to dust, the other half was still moving and slowly regenerates.

"_What the?_" He said in his thoughts, surprised. The generation process was fast as half of the body was restored in approximately four seconds. Quickly, Nur charged as he attempted to destroy the Glorg before it could fully recover but before he got the chance, the creature wrapped one of its vines around the hero's neck while wrapped his right leg with the other, and pulled, causing him to fall on the ground.

At the same time, the two Tameress recovered from their unconsciousness. Lay quickly got up when she saw Nur was helplessly being pummeled by the Flower Terron.

"We gotta help him!" Lay said with concern.

"But our powers didn't work." Lyu replied, stating the fact.

"That does not mean we should just seat here and let him die!" Lay said as she ran towards the monster. Lyu soon followed afterwards. Both sisters unleash their powers and blasted the creature while the head was about to completely recovered. They concentrated their energy to the fullest. The creature growled in pain, trying to winstand the blast. It looks like their attacks actually worked as the creature started to heat up, before...

_BOOM_

The Terron exploded. Chunks of burning flesh scattered throughout the area. The Tameress unshielded themselves after the bright flash from the explosion faded away. They then panted out of tiredness.

"That was...intense." Lyu said.

"Yeah." Lay said in agreement. Both girls than ran towards the fallen hero. His suit was badly burned and damaged. Sparkles of electricity surrounded the whole body, followed by a bluish white glow...

"What's happening?" Lay said as both she and Lyu shielded their eyes. When the glow died out, the suit disappeared, revealing the form of a body. The girls' gasped when they found out that the town's hero was no more than a teenage boy. Lay was even more surprised when the boy turned out to be her classmate and friend.

"H-Halim?" Lay said, kneeling next to the unconcious boy.

"You know him?" Lyu asked, looking at her sister.

"He's my friend..." Lay replied as she looked at him. She then turned to her sister and asked. "What should we do?"

"I think we better bring him home. Mom might know what to do." Lyu suggested.

_**A few minutes later...**_

Rushdi just arrived at the play ground. However, all he saw was the emptiness of the place except for the smoke that was rising into the air. He started to call out for Halim, but there was no answer.

"I'm to late..." He muttered to himself. He then closed his eyes and prayed, "_Ya Allah, please protect Halim from harm, wherever he is._" He then continued his search, deciding to check the whole town.

It was 5.17 in the evening. In the brink of darkness, Halim could hear voices around him, talking. A few moments afterwards, he started to open his eyes slowly. His vision became clear as he regained his consciousness, only to found himself staring at a white ceiling. Around him were pink walls, tinted with orange by the setting sunlight. He slowly lifted his body, but then moaned as he felt the pain on his body.

"Hey! You're finally awake!" Said Lay happily.

Halim turned to look for the source of the voice, only to be startled by the presence of a certain blue hair girl. "Lay?" The girl just smiled at him.

"What happened..?" He asked. Much to his surprised, he saw his body was wrapped by a cloth. His bleeding head and wounded right arm was covered with the same type of cloth as well.

"Well…" She took something from the cabinet behind her. "Maybe you could tell me." She said as she handed over the item, which is the now broken morpher, to him.

With a sigh, he said, "Looks like I got a lot of explaining to do huh?"

She just cocked one of her eyebrows as a respond.

"It started seven years ago. On the 12th of October, a tragedy happened one night. A man broke into my house, ." Halim said. Lay was listening eagerly.

He then continues. "My mother tried to protect me but the man shoot her with a gun."

*_The sound of a woman screaming_*

Tears started to flow down from his eyes. "My dad tried to help but he was stabbed as well."

*_The sound of a dying m_an*

Lay started to sob as tears started to form in her eyes.

He continues. "Then the man looked at me with those murdering eyes. I was scared to do anything. But then, something happen..." He lifted his arm a little and made it glow. Lay was astounded.

"The moment I close my eyes, I prayed to God for help. And He did." Halim smiled. "When the man was about to stabbed me, he was blasted away by this," He said, forming a blue ball of light in his hands. "My power," He added.

"Cool." She said in awe.

"Soon after, we met. In the play ground remember?" Halim stated with a smile, wiping his tears.

"Yeah. I remembered that you were crying nearby a tree when I first saw you." Lay said, smiling at him.

Halim continued on. "After you left, someone approached me. His name was Rushdi and said that he can help me. At first I hesitated but then I was convinced, so I took his offer."

"What happened then?" Lay asked, curious.

"Well...He took me to this cool agency where he worked."

"What kind of agency was it?" Lay asked again.

"The BioTech Corporation."

"I heard that one before. It's the one that made those cool gadgets right?"

"The one and the same. Anyway, after Rushdi explained my situation, the manager decided to take me in, provided that Rushdi becomes my caretaker. From then on, he trained me on how to use my powers. Things were peaceful during those times until one day, Dr. Kelstone, one of the scientist there went rogue due to his invention was not suitable for use."

"Soon, he started to create mutants which he called Glorgs. Unlike normal monsters like in Bibbur-Si, these things were far more ferocious and deadly...and blood thisty."

Lay's eyes widened when she heard this. "_How did he know about Bibbur-Si? Is he a Tamer?_" She asked herself.

"H-How do you know about Bibbur-Si?" She asked.

He looked up at her and said, "It was a long time ago, since I was a kid. I saw the city hanging up in Big Burg, though I can't believe nobody saw it there. I see monsters and weird creatures live there. One of them gave me a tour!"

"Oh, just asking." She said, giving a nervous smile.

"As I was saying, Kelstone sent his monsters to destroy the city for shunning him, as lame as it sounds. Fortunately, Rushdi managed to construct a battle suit to combat the Terrons." He took the broken morpher from the table and stared at it.

"He said I'm the one who can only operate the suit due to my powers. So, I went into the battlefield and prayed to God for help. During the fights, he gave me tips about the suit and its functions. Eventually, Dr. Kelstone was finally arrested and was sent to jail on some island." Halim said, finally finished his story.

"That...was some story." Lay said, felt amazed.

"So what's your story?" Halim asked.

She blinked and said, "What do you mean?"

"I saw you battled a monster that I was fighting a few weeks ago, using some weird powers, similar to mine." He said.

Lay bit her lip; trying to figure out what to say. She could not risk the secrets of the Tamers to a normal person, even if it is her friends.

"Well?" Halim was eager to know. Before she could answer, the door was knocked before it creaked open, revealing two people, both female. It was Lay's mother, Leniley Mamery and sister.

"Sorry if I interrupted your conversation but we brought some medicine." Leniley said as she puts a small tray of medicine on Lay's cabinet.

"Uh, thanks Mrs. Mamery." Halim said shyly, rubbing the back of his head.

She then grabbed a nearby chair and took a seat. The same goes for Lyu. "So, you have special powers?" Leniley asked. Halim nodded.

"And you're the one who have been fighting these strange monsters?" She asked.

Lay sweat dropped and muttered, "Eavesdropper..."

"Yeah." Halim said, nodding.

"Then I think we should tell him about our secret." Leniley said, her tone changed to a serious one. "But you must promise not to tell anyone else." She added. "If you do however, there will be dire consequences…." She shot a deadly glare at him.

"Y-Yes, Mrs. Mamery…" Said a scared Halim.

"Mom, are you sure we should tell him?" Lyu asked, crossing her arms.

"Yes." She simply said. She then turned to face the boy. "For starters, we are not normal humans, like you..." And so she began her explanation about the family's secret and also about the Tamers.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Inside of a familiar house in Oldmill Forest, sounds of crashing could be heard. In the experiment room, pieces of glass could be seen, followed by multi-colored liquids flow from the broken test tubes. Nearby the table, stood a panting Jelfax. Sweats could be seen dripping from his head. He was holding a flask in his right hand before he threw it on the ground, causing it to break.

"Darn it." He muttered angrily. He was enrage.

"That stupid kid is gonna pay for this!" He then took a test tube that was neatly placed on a rack on the table, containing a purple colored liquid. He pulled the cork and drink the substance. After he finished it, he's body started to glow, probably a reaction of the chemical.

"Yes! Yes!" He cried out.

_**7.30 P.M**_

When Lay entered the room, she saw Halim was standing nearby the window, mumbling. He was dripping wet but his clothes were dry strangely. The adhaan could be heard from outside. She put down the plate of sadwhich she was carrying and walk towards the boy, softly tapping his shoulder afterwards and said, "Halim, are you ok?". However, he did not answer and instead continued to mumble.

After a few seconds later, Halim finally turned around to face her. "Yeah I'm ok." He simply said.

"What were you mumbling about?" She asked as she helped him move towards the bed.

"I'm just answering to the adhaan." Halim answered. Lay cocked an eyebrow, confused. "The prayer call..." Halim said.

"Oh." She finally understood what he said. She then offered the food she brought for him.

"Thanks." Halim said with a smile, which caused her cheeks to turn red. However he put the food back on the plate and asked, "Do you have a mat?"

She raised an eyebrow and said, "Yeah. Why?"

"Because I need it for my prayer." He replied. She just shrugged a little and took a blue colored mat from her closet, and handed it over to him. "Thanks again." He said, trying to hide his blushing face.

"Well, I will be downstairs if you need anything." She said with a smile and walked out of the room.

Putting the mat based on the kiblah, which is the direction facing the Ka'aba in Mecca, he started his Maghrib prayer. Unknowingly, Lay was actually peeking through the unclosed door. She wanted to see a Muslim prayer up close.

"Oh God..." She said. Her heart felt cool and calm as she listened to Halim reading some verses of the Quran.

_**The next day...**_

After staying for a day in the Mamery's house, he decided to leave. Even though his injuries were not fully recovered, he insisted of going back to his own home as he does not want to burden them.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality." He said, smiling and started to walked away.

The Mamery's returned the smile, except for Lay who was blushing. Lay's mother suddenly tapped her shoulder, smiling.

"So you like him?" She said.

Lay blushed and said, "H-How did you know?"

"Let's just say that because I'm a mother." she said simply. Lyu giggled at this scene. Lay looked down to her feet; her face was now red as a tomato.

"Need some help there, boy?" Leniley asked, concerned when she saw Halim rubbed his right shoulder on the spot where he was wounded.

"No, I'm ok. Just a little sting that's all." Halim said as he continued to walk.

"Would you mind if I asked Lay to escort you?" She asked.

His cheeks turned red when he heard this. So, he turned around and said, "S-Sure, if you don't mind."

With that, Lay ran towards him and both of them started to walk away, heading towards Halim's house.


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: DEMISE**

The morning breeze blew softly in the air, causing the trees to rustle. The birds were chirping happily as the fly in the clear blue sky.

Inside the compound of the Ghafur's house, a man named Rushdi stood firmly nearby the gate. Halim called him yesterday and explained the whole situation. At first, Rushdi was shocked but he accepted it without any problems.

"_Alhamdulillah, at least he's fine..._" He said, smirking. He then looked at his watch, which shows that the time now was 9.14 a.m. While he was still waiting for the boy, he suddenly heard the sound of flapping wings…and it was getting louder and louder.

He looked around for the noise. He then looked up, only to have his eyes widened as he said, "What the?".

**_Meanwhile..._**

Somewhere in the 13th Avenue Street, two teenagers could be seen walking. Halim was in the front while Lay was slowly followed at the back. They have been talking since the short trip begun.

"So that's what Tamers do huh? Cool." He commented.

"Yeah." Lay said, smiling. Lay then looked at her side, her face was red. "_Should I ask him now?_" She then turned to face him and was about open her mouth when she was interrupted by the sound of shouting, coming from a distant. Both teenagers then saw several people running towards their direction. The way they ran implied like they have seen a ghost.

"What in the world?" Halim questioned. He then grabbed one of the people by shoulder and asked, "What's going on?"

The person looked at him with a fear in his expression and said, "A m-monster appeared at a house nearby that s-street." He pointed to the said street, where a trail of smoke could be seen. The person than continued his run without giving Halim a second look.

"Come on" He shouted as he ran towards the pointed place. Lay nodded and quickly followed.

When they turned around the corner, something fell in front of them. It was a body, but not just anybody.

"Rushdi!" Halim said as he approached towards him. A maniacally kind of laughter was heard from above them. Without warning, something landed hardly in front of them. The impact caused a cloud of dust to linger and a few pieces of tar to fly off. When the smoke cleared, a figure formed in view. Directly in front of them was a large creature. The creature momentarily stopped in the spot before started to roar, and flapping its wings a few times. The creature stood seven feet tall. Its silver colored wings reflected the sunlight, giving it a shiny appearance. The body was humanoid, covered with black scales with a little mix of grey. The nails were longer than an average human's and more animalistic.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The creature said after seeing Halim and Lay. "The boy and his girlfriend I presumed?"

Both Halim and Lay blushed by that statement but quickly regained their composure.

"You must be one of Jelfax's monsters." Halim said with a serious expression. "An ugly one at that," He quickly added.

The mutant just laughed and said, "Fool! I AM Jelfax!" He emphasized the 'am'. His face momentarily turned to his normal human one before it changed back, surprising everyone.

"Eww..." Lay commented.

He looked at the boy, analysing him. His eyes stopped when he spotted the broken morpher on his wrist. "Looks like you broke your precious equipment their boy. My, this is going to be easy!" He said.

Without warning, Jelfax lunged and punched Halim's cheek, knocking him hard towards the tree at the other side of the street.

"What's wrong, can't you transform….Nur?" Jelfax mocked.

"Halim!" Lay cried out before she turned towards the mutant. She used her Energy Tone and blast Jelfax with concentrated energy beam from both hands but they only have little effect on him.

"So, you're a Tamer huh?" Jelfax said theoretically. "No matter. You're going to die anyway" He swiftly grabbed her by the back of her shirt and threw her away like she was a broken toy, and she landed on her backside.

"Oww..." She whined.

"Now where wa-" Before he could finish his sentence, he was thrown back by a powerful punch on his face.

Jelfax quickly got up and saw Halim stood firmly on the spot where he was punched, fist tightened. "So what? I can still fight you without the morpher!" He said, answering the remark.

"Why you INSULENT BRAT!" He yelled. Using his wings, he flew and was about to attack the boy before he was blasted by several energy bolts that was rapidly fired, forcing him to fall back and shield himself.

Halim kept firing as he moved forward. Lay quickly got up and helped him by blasting the mutant with her Energy Tone. Rushdi moved and stood beside Halim as he watched the fight, touching his wounded left arm.

"Enough of this!" Jelfax quickly unshielded himself and flew towards Halim, and slashed his chest with his sharp nail, creating medium sized wound. The force of the attack caused the boy to fall.

"Halim!" Both Rushdi and Lay said as they dash towards him.

"Don't w-worry. I'm ok" Halim said as he slowly recovered, touching his wound at the same time, moving forward.

"Want some more?" Jelfax said with an evil grin. Just like before, he tried to attack him with his claws but the boy managed to dodge it when he jumped, and landed gently behind the mutant. Before Jelfax managed to turn around, Halim gave a spin kick and hit his head, causing him to be thrown hard to the wall. A crack formed at the spot where he was kicked.

Angered, the mutant Jelfax charged and attempted a barraged of punches but to no avail as Halim managed to block them easily. His taekwondo lessons paid off. After blocking the next move, he punched Jelfax's stomach and kicked him on the chin, causing him to be thrown upward.

The mutant soon landed with a 'thud'. Halim was panting, tired after all that fighting.

A cynical laughter was suddenly heard as Jelfax recovered. "You think you already beaten me. Ha Ha. Not even close." Jelfax said as he wiped the blood that flowed down his lips. Suddenly, his body started to glow with some kind of dark light. "I'll do whatever it takes to kill you. It is my given objective." His voice changed at the last sentence. Within seconds, Jelfax grew into a giant, ten times his normal size, with a few adjustments. Spikes could be seen protruding from his back and his wings, making them more demonic while his skin has become darker.

By that time, Rushdi became conscious again, only to found himself at the monstrous form of Jelfax in front of him.

"_Ya Allah..._" Halim and Rushdi thought in unison, speechless.

"Oh my God..." Lay said. The three watched in horror as the mutant was growing, till it stopped.

The now giant Jelfax stomped the ground, creating a tremor. "NOW YOU SHALL DIE!" He said and started to spray a stream of fire from his mouth. Fortunately, the group managed to dodge it.

"What do we *cough* do now?" Lay asked. The group turned to face the giant, hearing him approaching.

Before he could reply, a stream of fire was heading towards them. Fortunately they managed to jump out of the way and the fire sprayed on the tar, creating a large burn mark. Quickly, Halim blast the giant mutant's face with his energy ball, angering it. "Over here nasty!" He said before blasting another energy ball. This angered the giant even further. With that, Halim dashed away, with the monster started to follow him. Lay and Rushdi stood there dumbfounded, seeing the boy leading the monster away from them.

"YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!" Jelfax said as he sprayed more flames, barely missed his targets. The neighbours ran away when they saw the giant approaching, destroying everything in its path.

**...**

After moments of running, Rushdi made a stop and took out his car keys. He pressed a button, making the black Mazda car 'beep' as it unlocks itself. Lay entered the back seat as Rushdi drove away, following Jelfax.

"HMM!" Jelfax started to flap his wings and took flight, continuing his chase.

The speeding car almost hit an old woman who was crossing the street.

"Sorry!" Lay said through the window. Passing an alleyway, they alerted a policeman who was on road duty. He then alerted other policemen across the street.

Ignoring the sirens, Rushdi increased his speed and continued to drive down the road.

**_Minutes later..._**

Halim took another stop as he blasted the giant mutant with his energy balls even though it did not gave much of an effect. The creature countered it with is flamethrower attach, which again missed its target. As the boy continued to run, he looked up. A smile formed on his face.

**Peterson's Oil Factory**

Big Burg's own oil factory. Just like its namesake, it is managed by the Jervis Peterson of Big Burg, one of the riches people in the city. However, it was a weekend, which means nobody was working to witness the havoc that will be cause there.

Halim, entered the building and found himself in the processing room. He stopped, pressing his knees as he panted. All the running took a lot out of him. Just then, a giant fist punched through the ceiling's walls, startling him. The whole building started to tremor.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER." Jelfax's loud voice echoed. His red eye peeked through the hole that was created and saw the group, which somehow resembled a similar scene from a monster movie. "THERE YOU ARE." Another giant fist punched through the ceiling, this time trying to grab the person inside. It was a close call; he jumped out of the way and made a run for it.

He headed out of the building and soon reached of what it appears to be the containment area where most of the oils, in their natural state are being kept. The area was a close to the size of a football stadium. Tall walls surrounded the place, preventing the petroleum from leaking. "Woah.." Halim said in awe. However, he was interrupted by the sound of an approaching giant mutant.

**...**

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey there he is!" Rushdi said, pointing at the core room, from a far he could see Halim standing on the balcony. Upon entering, both he and Lay saw Halim just blasted the petroleum with his energy ball. The blast created a small explosion and fire started to form.

He then put both of his hands up, waving and shouted, "OVER HERE UGLY!". This time, he fired a laser beam type of attack, hitting the monster's eyes.

Brushing off the sting of the attack, he said, "WHY YOU LITTLE!" and started to move forward. Without much of a thought, the giant crashed through the wall attempting to grab the boy. This time, he let himself get caught.

"_Perfect!_" Halim thought. The monster brought him near to his face.

"ANY LAST WORDS?" The mutant asked with an evil smile.

The boy did not reply. Suddenly, the monster cried in pain, which then loosen his grip on his captive. Taking this opportunity, Halim squirmed and managed to free himself. This was his plan all along. When the monster was busy trying to put out the fire, he jumped from where he stood; the monster's hand and aimed to grab the metallic bar on the second floor. However, he miscalculated one thing; his height.

"Ya Allah! This can't be!" He said as he was falling down slowly, towards the burning petroleum. Seeing this, he closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate.

Suddenly, he felt his hand was grabbed by another. He opened his eyes and looked up and saw Rushdi, who was hanging on the balcony's metal bars with his feet!

"Pull me up!" He shouted. Soon, he was pulled up, bring Halim along. When they reached safety, Halim saw Lay standing there, panting. All of three of them stood up quickly, here the giant mutant's cries of pain getting louder. The flames started to engulf the creature, now reaching his stomach. It then turned his attention towards the boy, and grabbed him once again with lightning speed.

"IF I'M GOING TO DIE, I'M BRINGING YOU ALONG!" Jelfax said as he laughed manically.

Gasping, Lay shouted, "HALIM!" She shot a blast of green energy from her palm, hitting Jelfax's right eye, causing him to lose his grip over his victim.

Halim was fortunate as he managed to grab on the edge of the walkway, and climbed back up. Lay and Rushdi ran towards him to checked.

"Are you ok?" The girl asked with concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Halim said with a smirk as he slowly stood up.

"YOU ALL SHALL DIE AS WELL!" Jelfax roared as he tried burned the three people with his flamethrower. However, Halim shot an energy bolt towards his left eye before he could attack, causing him to cry in pain again. He took a step backward but then slipped down into the burning oil. He screamed in agony as the fire burned him. He tried to get up but soon fall again. His tail swung down hitting the edge of the walkway where Lay stood.

"Ahhhh!" Lay screamed as she falls. However, Halim managed to grab her hand just in time and pulled her up.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Lay nodded with a smile. "Thank you!"

Halim returned the smile. "No problem."

They then felt that their surroundings started to shake. Small violent explosions occured as the burning petroleum started to burn the walls. Several pieces of debris from the ceiling fell down, resulted from the Jelfax's attacks on the building. With this, the three ran out of the building as fast they could. Fallen pillars were blocking their exit but Halim and Lay used their respective powers to remove the obstacle. Within seconds, the made it out. Several more explosions were heard as the factory was being destroyed.

"Woah..." Lay commented when she saw the burning factory.

Rushdi stood up, arm folded. Apparently he was not happy with the situation. "What were you thinking?"

Halim stared at him for a moment before he answered. "That's the only thing I could think of at the moment." He looked back as the factory continues to explode. Probably his plan caused more damage than he intended. "Sorry."

A smile returned on Rushdi's face. "Actually, you did well." He said as he pull both kids up to their feet. "Now, let's get out of here before the police arrive." He smirked, twirling his car keys with his fingers.

**...**

And so, the group went back to Oldmill Village. By the time they left, the police just arrived. When they reach town, Rushdi dropped Lay off to her house first. Her mom was gardening when she saw Lay arrived home. She was surprised to see her daughter got home by a stranger's car but was more surprised to see her covered with dirt and ashes.

**...**

Two weeks have passed since Jelfax's defeat. Since then, no mutants have appeared. Even the news said that there we no more strange sightings and cases happened lately. Well, except that the destruction of the oil factory was still being discussed. Surely, they would not find nor identify the culprit.

Back to our hero, who was in class at the moment. Like usual, his always paid attention in class and copied notes from A to Z but for the past two weeks, he also seems to be day dreaming a lot, often looking outside the window. The monster fighting thing must have worn him out. At least he can enjoy his normal life again. "Now turn to page 63," The teacher said, continuing to write on the black board.

"_Peace, Alhamdulillah._" He thought before turning his text book to the said page.

**...**

Or is it?

**...**

**There you go, the new ending. From my point of view, I think this ending is superior than the last one. Just trying to set up the mood for the next one. Also, this will be bridged by another fanfic called "Chronicles of Nur". Read that before you read the second one.**

**R&R!**


End file.
